guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team Dual Anguish Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #VERY smart idea, and judging from the screenshot, it works. Please make a video of this... I would like to try it. 18:41, 8 March 2007 (CST) #:Not having to test some thing to know it works at its finest, I guess. --SBR 03:11, 10 March 2007 (CST) #I'm not going to argue with screenshot, seems like this works then :D Taimi75 12.18 10.3.2007 #it works well bob fregman #This is why I'm now getting my ranger up to DoA :) -[[User:Samurai_JM|'Samurai-JM']]- 12:12, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #At moments like this I wish I had a monk....--Rickyvantof 03:10, 15 March 2007(CDT) #---SilentFry 9;04 PM March 17 2007 Unfavored: #''There is little to no difference between this and the other famine farm teams. Just add the new skills to variets on the others...~ Readem # Yep, the build itself is the usual 55/famine, so no need for a new page striking my own vote since a variant was added and usage was explained more in-depth. as soon as i'll test it, i'll vote again --BabboElvis 09:20, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #: To both of you this probably could use its own page since it has a large usage section and it is for a specific area AND it goes beyond a skill varient because it changes quite a few skills Ekrin 13:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:: Yes, probably, or probably not, however the skills changed are very few and the principle is exactly the same, looking at your page i have the clear feeling of a deja-vu :p maybe you should get some feedback on merging or not. --BabboElvis 15:28, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Odd I don't remember you. You could make a section here discussing it if you want to, I really dont do 55/famine so I cant really argue much Ekrin 16:28, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Yeh but since all I lately do or say in the gwiki seems to be wrong, I won't do that personally ;_;--BabboElvis 16:32, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #SoA monk is the superior option — Skuld 13:38, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:Explain how, or what build? I take 0 Damage with the Lightbringer. Mortius Medici 19:52, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #::So you can take -5 damage? Because the article was not read totally before they voted? (A common problem it seems) Because they vote an entire build unfavoured simply because they think one more skill is needed? Ekrin 20:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #:::SoA reduces damage consecutively. For example if one was hit 2 times while under SoA, 5 dmg would be negated the first time, but ten the second time. And since a 55, takes only 5.5 dmg per hit, and GWs rounds dmg down, you take absolutely no dmg for the duration of SoA. Thus in many peoples opinion a SoA 55 is superior to a 55 regen. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 17:38, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Hello, this is my first build on guilkwiki and I hope it will do well..--Ressmonkey Seems to like fine to me. I was wondering how you deal the damage but now I know ^^.--Eloc jcg 18:21, 5 March 2007 (CST) Damage reduction from Lb title is permanent, and always on as long as you keep the title up. Just a quick note ;) NightAngel 10:02, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Yes, but you can change what order it's applied in by turning the title on and off. The discussion at Talk:Lightbringer rank seems to indicate that if you cast Prot Spirit then reactivate the LB title, for about 30 seconds it will apply the LB reduction after the PS reduction rather than before it. --Shattered Self 21:27, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Funny thing is i wrote that too Ressmonkey 08:23, 8 March 2007 (CST) I have very little experience with the area for the farm. But from what I'm reading on Wiki there aren't any serious interrupts so why not just bring shielding hands and shield of absorption?--DeathByPepsi 12:53, 6 March 2007 (CST) There are. A lot of interrupts. All mesmers and rangers interrupt. NightAngel 13:10, 6 March 2007 (CST) I Farm this area extensively both solo and team build, and I find going with a Shield of Absorption build works better than Healing Breeze/Mending. Also if the Ranger goes R/Mo, then he/she can maintain the mending and for you, with free's up room on your bar for Mantra of Resolve. I don't want to go into great detail on my build in a discussion page, but it doesn't involve 55HP, and is fairly effective. Feel free to message me online, and I'll go over it with you. Lichang Zhou 13:51, 6 March 2007 (CST) For those of you wondering why this build uses Healing Breeze, teh answer is simple: Margonite paragons in the City of Torc'qua use Anthem of Flame, and as such, you are burning some of the time. Healing breeze is enough to keep you at 3 pips of health regen, which is enough to be coupled with divine favor to keep you alive. The reason why I know this is that I have seen this build work in action due to the fact that my brother is the one who made this build. Now, whther or not that makes me biased is up for you to decide, but knwo this: This build DOES work. --Timeoffire45 15:38, 6 March 2007 (CST) Just so everybody knows, the only interuption is from the mesmers, who, because of spell breaker, cannot interrupt. Look at the level 28 Margonites on this page. Ressmonkey 16:17, 6 March 2007 (CST) Just a question, I get you are farming a different area than most Famine/55 Builds, but in terms of actual skills, this just seems so similar to the existing Famine/55s... you also REALLY need to fill in the rest of the slots for the Famine Ranger. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) SQ and troll unguent could be nice on the ranger, not to mention a rez sig (i reccomend these for the actual bar, not variants). The concept of toggling lB rank is interesting, very unique.--Dross 10:35, 10 March 2007 (CST) Should the ranger go secondary monk for either bonds or anything similar, rebirth is a must, just in case the tank dies and ranger survives. Slvrwolf 12:57, 11 March 2007 (CDT) hey have a look at this. stub's not mine but it could improve your build: Build:Mo/W_Fearful_55 --BabboElvis 17:24, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :thx for the suggestion, ill add it to variants Ressmonkey 17:47, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yw. if the build goes under major changes because of that i'd probably rethink my vote too--BabboElvis 18:19, 11 March 2007 (CDT) VERY,VERY NICE, Ima test this when my monk gets to DoA and get L4 title. SilentFry 5:30 Pm March 13 2007 The ranger could go mo/r and bring watchful spirit+mending at 13 healing for 6 regen and if wanted bring succor for +1 health and energy on the other monk so monk takes no degen from flame. I'll post my awesome build later since word is out.Pjstaab 22:43, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :But then energy would be an issue and qz couldnt be kept up constantly. With only 1 energy regen and no expertise, not to mention you lose 1 energy whenever the tank casts a spell, you would have 0 energy in about 1 minute. Ressmonkey 23:00, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ok this is what I use for 2 man foundry. The mo/r uses essence bond, balth spirit/succor (either one), mending, watchful spirt, eoe, famine, qz, sq. Pjstaab 13:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I would suggest taking Channeling on the tank monk instead of essence bond, especially if the tank is LB5 or higher using the title swap to reduce damage. I would suggest a LB4 for this job though, so as to keep damage at 1 to keep activating EB on the ranger. I agree with Pjstaab on the bar for the second character, though I still say ranger main. Drelakin 22:00, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the idea. Ressmonkey 07:25, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::You still gain energy if they take 0 damage because it's still considered damage.Pjstaab 11:34, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::I thought they "fixed" it a few updates ago so that 0 damage wouldnt give you energy? They may have changed it back, I dont know, though Channeling will still get you back more energy than EB if you have a swarm around you, and it keeps one tick of energy regen on you.Drelakin 21:11, 15 March 2007 (CDT) I will try and do a R/Mo test, but ill need some one to help. Heroes don't maintain enchantments properly. Pm Ressurection Monkey if you can help. Ressmonkey 18:35, 15 March 2007 (CDT) LB5 can farm all of DoA. How does this build deal with the Stygian Hunger's touch skills? Brigatta 23:08, 15 March 2007 (MST) :Stay out of Stygian Veil and Ravenheart Gloom. Ressmonkey 07:11, 16 March 2007 (CDT) This build may work, but for those who have the ability to pull this off, the ranger is entirely unneccesary. The enemy rangers cast QZ and Famaine for you. I have solo farmed this using this method. --50x19px user:Zerris 11:24, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Maybe you should add to the Mo/W fear me variant, a corresponding famine ranger using visages on the tank. They stack with fear me in causing damage. --BabboElvis 09:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :The ranger has to get close to the tank to use the visages, which will probably lead to the ranger dieing, although i will test it. Ressmonkey 11:44, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh well, its the same in UW and i have seen this being done once aggro is already settled on tank: the aatxes won't run to the ranger unless the tank does something to break the aggro. if aggro is stable, well, i guess the ranger can get closer for a sec or two and then move away --BabboElvis 13:15, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::Aatxes dont have longbows. Ressmonkey 14:58, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::::And some of us are very thankful for that. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:10, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::::>.> yeh i'll have to agree. --BabboElvis 15:18, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Is it possible to do this with two heroes, i say this because i have a warrior and don't want to get all those skills and find it impossible--4.234.9.75 19:32, 11 April 2007 (CDT)